


A much needed break

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A nice meeting.





	A much needed break

Our story begins in Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour, Florian himself is attending to a very weary wandmaker.

Florian smiled. "What can I do for you today, Garrick?"

Garrick smirked. "Call me Gary please."

Florian raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

Garrick muttered, "Nothing."

Florian said, "You never want anyone to call you by a nickname, not even your own mother."

Garrick frowned. "Things are grim, some claim that he's coming after me next."

Florian put a hand on his shoulder and reassured, "As long as you stick with me, no harm will come to you; my dear friend."

Garrick mumbled, "No, I can't let you do that. You're more than just a friend to me, Flor. I need you like I need air to breathe. But, I can't put you in harm's way."

Florean assured him, "I can handle myself." He added, "I feel the same way, Gary."


End file.
